For example, in a known system, communication using Near Field Communication (“NFC”) system is performed between a mobile phone and a printing device. The mobile phone performs NFC to acquire information related to the printing device from the printing device. The information related to the printing device includes, for example, text information indicating one or more of an error and a status, and a script program of hypertext markup language (“HTML”). Therefore, the mobile phone can display the information related to the printing device thereon.